Making Magic
by Priestesses of H.I.S.S
Summary: (Dash #52) Third and final piece to 'The Wizard's Pleasure' (Dash #85)-The year is finally over and Hermione and Severus have a date to keep at Merlin's Room, a coffee shop just down the road from King's Crossing. How will their last encounter go before Hermione goes out into the world to make her own path and create her own life?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings and Salutations!**

**After the long wait here is the final part of my little trilogy for our favorite couple! I hope you all enjoy this bit of fluff and lemony goodness. This really is the end and though I know I get requests for more, I will not be adding to this story lol. (And this time I mean it!)**

**Warnings: Fluff, Smut, Language, more smut (as promised) and what I saw a perfectly Severus Snape ending to a fun story.**

**Hope you all enjoy and see you all on the next story...whatever it may be!**

**Always**

**~Dash~**

* * *

Sitting at a table near the window, Severus could not help looking out at the street every few minutes. Though he knew the train could not have been at the station more than a few minutes as it was, he could not help the anxiety he felt. The rest of the year had passed without a single hiccup. She had been the perfect golden girl, finishing with tops marks in all of her classes, a favorite among her peers and teachers, nestled during meals and study breaks between her two male best friends. It had driven him almost to insanity wondering if she would change her mind in the end and not show. Why would a young, brilliant witch like Hermione Granger ever truly want to lie with him in such an intimate way?

The more he thought about it the more he was tempted to get up, leave the money on the table for his tea and apparate home so he could brood on his own instead of in such a public place as Merlin's Room. As the thought crossed his mind once more, he started to shift his weight to push to his feet when an astonishing sight caught his attention. Coming around the corner at a run, her hair flying behind her, her eyes alight with excitement was Miss Granger. Tossing money on the table and not caring about his change, he stood and walked to the door, stepping outside and pausing as her eyes met his.

Her smile grew wider and brighter and as the anxiety melted away it was replaced by a warm feeling of surprised pleasure. Not only did she show and was obviously glad to see him…she had gifted him with another one of those smiles that was normally reserved for her friends. Realizing she wasn't slowing and amazed that he might receive the same joyous greeting as she always gave her two best mates on the first day of school, Severus braced his feet and was glad he did as she jumped and flung herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. The difference…her lips crashed into his with a little less force then her body and she kissed him as if he was air and she was suffocating.

Forgetting he was in public, standing outside on a public street, he tightened his hold on her and tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss. Her moan only fueled his need to taste every inch of her and as her hands gently ran up into his hair and her nails did wonderfully things to his scalp, he groaned and pushed his hips against her to try to alleviate the arousal she had caused to spring forth. A whistle broke through his haze of desire and with reluctance he set her on her feet, lingering at her lips a moment before pulling back.

"Hello to you too Miss Granger."

Her laugh was like church bells, loud and lingering and full, ringing right through every layer of protection he had on to pulse deep inside his soul. He closed his eyes just to soak up the sound before opening them to meet her stare.

"Hi Severus…its Hermione now. No more Miss Granger unless we are role-playing some kinky student/Professor fantasy."

"Is this a fantasy you have consider at length Miss Granger."

Her smile was full of sass and mischief as she looked up at him.

"Oh yes…in great length and detail. And it would require your actual classroom or office, your desk, some punishment spanking in place of detention, and deep, hard penetrating strokes of your wand."

His cock slammed against the front of his trousers as his breath grew ragged with need. He could see just what she was describing and was determined she would return to Hogwarts for one day so he could fulfill that fantasy for her as well.

"Do you have all you need for our trip?"

His tone was so deep and husky he was worried she wouldn't hear him. As her pulse thumped in her throat so hard he could see it, she licked her lips and nodded, her eyes already glazing in desire. Not able to wait a moment longer, he cleared his mind as he pulled her in close, focused on their destination and stepped to the side into apparation. They landed with a loud crack, testament to his inability to be entirely calm. The sound of leaves blowing gently in the wind had her head turning to look around.

The cabin was quaint but well kept. It had a living area and kitchen as one large room. There was one bedroom and one bath which he had renovated so the tub was large enough to fit two people and it had a large separate shower as well. All the furniture was a warm cherry wood red with different shades of cream for the cushion fabrics. Accents of blues and grays could be found in paintings and rugs and he had even added a throw blanket on the back of the couch and a few pillows to match when he knew this was where he wanted to bring her. It wasn't much but to him it was a sacred place…the only one he truly felt safe.

They were surrounded on all sides by dense forest and his wards blanketed the area to alert him of any intruders and to keep away any muggles. He had built this place for himself after the war had ended when he had survived and been given a second chance. He had no wish to stay in that gods forsaken house he was raised in a moment longer. He wanted a place he could escape to that no one would find him and he would be able to enjoy the peace and quiet that was now his life. He never expected to bring anyone here and now that he had he worried he had made a mistake…at least until her breath caught.

"Severus…this is so beautiful. Is it yours?"

His nod was one single tilt of his head down but her smile caused his chin to lift and his chest to puff slightly.

"Thank you…I'm sure having someone here would be…a show of faith and trust. If we do nothing else today…thank you for that gift."

Lifting her up with his hands on her ass, he relished the feel of her legs wrapped around his waist as he stood with her eye to eye.

"You are welcome though I can assure you witch with how hard you have me already…we will be doing a lot more than just nothing while we are here."

Her eyes turned molten as she met his heated gaze and she leaned in to his chest as she nipped his ear.

"I already told you Severus…I am more than happy to be the first one to burn when you let go…I'm all yours."

Her lips blazed a trail along his ear and down his neck as he started forward. Opening the door with his magic he kicked it shut, turned, and shoved her against it as he captured her mouth with his. Feeling his control slipping and realizing he doesn't have to be in a rush as he had her all to himself until they waved the white flag, he met her lips not with passion and fire but with a calm exploration.

Starting with her lips, he rubbed his gently back and forth; her mouth parted sweetly on a gasp as she slowly melted in his arms. Letting her legs slide to the floor, he leaned his body against hers as he traced the edge of her bottom lip with his thumb, keeping his bottom lip brushing her top one. Pulling back he reached up and gently traced both of her lips with his fingertips, traced the plump shape of the bottom one and the bow in the middle of her top one as he let his eyes follow his fingers.

"I imagine you have the softest lips ever created. It feels like kissing silk or the vapors of a cloud or the petal of a flower. I think I could spend hours just kissing you until my lips were chapped and sore and I would still want to feel yours on mine."

Leaning back in he gently nibbled along the edge of first her top lip and then into the meat of her bottom lip, her quivering only added another thrill down his spine as he did so. Ready to feel her completely he placed his lips against hers again, withdrawing and doing it again until she whined at him and tried to follow his lips. Licking along her bottom lip with his tongue he waited for her to open and when she did he lazily flicked his tongue along hers, deepening the kiss as he tasted and let his tongue caress every hidden crevice between her lips. If she let him, he planned to take his time and kiss and taste her just as thoroughly between her thighs later too.

He knew he had pushed her past her limits of patience when her hands slid from around his neck to grip the front of his robes, her nails digging in to the fabric as she mewled against his mouth. He could feel her rubbing her legs together unconsciously, trying to alleviate the ache just kissing him was causing in her core. He knew this because he was having a hard time not rocking against her to alleviate his own discomfort that was now straining against the buttons of his trousers as her breath panted out of her mouth and into his. Breaking the kiss he tried to clear his mind enough to speak to her.

"Hermione…I want so badly to take my time but I am losing my hold on my own control. Tell me what you want…tell me you want me to take you fast and hard this first time. I promise to make it up to you the second time I have you."

Her answer was in her kiss as she frantically started to attacked the buttons of his teaching robes, her tiny hands trembling as she groaned in frustration when they slipped on the second button. Knowing he didn't have that kind of patience and promising he would let her undress him and all his buttons later, Severus flicked his wrist and as their clothing vanished from their bodies he lifted her up with his hands on her ass once more, lined his aching cock up with her entrance, and slammed into her in one deep stroke.

Her head thudded back into the door as she gasped and then moaned at the feel of him stretching her. He had to grit his teeth, a hiss sliding between them as the feel of her surrounding him, her warmth and wetness coating his length brought his release too close to the edge of his control. Fighting to keep a reign on his own pleasure, Severus laid his forehead against hers, taking deep breathes in and out of her sweet scent while he tried to calm the fire already burning him alive inside.

"Please Severus…please move. I need to feel you moving inside me. I know it's been at least since our first meeting that you have been with a woman. I know that is just who you are. Fast and furious is what you just asked me to allow…so please…Godric…please give me everything burning through you right now!"

Her plea was his undoing and with no chance to fight her and himself, Severus rocked his hips back only to slam them forward again, driving himself deep inside her as he pushed her roughly into the door. His thrusts never slowed or stopped as he took her ruthlessly, her cries of need and hisses of pained pleasure spurring him on into a blind ecstasy that he had never felt before. All too soon his seed crawled its way up his cock and spilled over with a roar that ripped its way up his throat and out. His grip tightened on her ass and he knew he had to be leaving bruises but as each warm spurt of his orgasm flew from him he lost the ability to reason and let himself drown in the waves of pleasure that rolled up his spine.

His legs growing weak as his high started to fade, Severus stumbled backwards holding tightly to her until he could collapse with her in his lap on the couch. Letting his head drop to the cushioned back as he tried to slow his ragged breathing, he pulled her to his chest and held her tightly, afraid if he didn't he would wake to this being just another erotic dream and find he was alone in bed and still craving her.

Not seeming to mind that she didn't find her release first, they were covered in cooling sweat, and that he was holding her so tightly, Hermione relaxed against him with a sigh and enjoyed the feel of his heart beating rapidly under her ear. She had believed that under all of his buttoned up sternness had to be a man filled with passion. Not only did she know that now…she was pretty sure her very little experience had not prepared her for what her dark and brooding potions professor was going to show her and teach her over the course of this rendezvous.

* * *

An hour later found them fed and soaking in a nice, hot tub of sandalwood scented water. Hermione couldn't seem to stop running her hands over every inch of skin she could reach as she lay against Severus, her back to his chest. Her head rested comfortably under his chin and as he curled his arms tighter around her, one of his hands resting along her ribs and the other palming her breast and idling rubbing gentle circles around her hardening nipple, she couldn't help but sigh in happiness. She had never felt more sexual aware of herself or another person before nor had she ever felt so secure and safe in another's arms.

Reigning in her wayward thoughts and reminding herself that he had only offered her this one stolen moment in their lives and would most likely never offer again, Hermione decided she was done relaxing and was ready to see if the real version of his matched up to her fantasies and vis-versa. She had a feeling her fantasies were going to pale in comparison to the living breathing man before her.

Leaning forward and turning around, careful not to bump the more delicate parts of his anatomy, Hermione settled herself on her knees just as his eyes cracked open to look at her from between the tiny slits. One of his eyebrows raised giving him that typical sardonic look that he tended to wear at all times but now she knew it for what it was…a mask to hide any and all thoughts he might be having. Determined to have that look melt away to pleasure and outright awe, Hermione placed her hands along the rim of the large claw foot tub and leaned forward.

Starting along his forehead at his hair line, Hermione gently ran her nose along his skin in a feather light tough. As she trailed back up, she followed the same line with her lips, opening them just a little so that she could leave gentle kisses as she went. Taking her time and enjoying the feel of his skin against her lips and hints of his taste on the tip of her tongue, Hermione traced his entire face from his brow to his eyes, down the bridge of his nose, along both cheek bones, and finally along the proud and strong jawline that marked his roman heritage.

As she went his body became both relaxed and yet thrumming with tension and she wondered if this was what it would feel like to be near or holding a live wire with electricity just under the surface where your hand touched. Every hair on her body felt like it was standing on end in anticipation and her skin tingled with it. Moving back up to his right temple, Hermione let her cheek rub along his hair with her breath moving the strands as she approached his ear. Opening her lips she let her tongue flick along the shell before dipping her head and catching his ear lobe in between her teeth and sucking on it. His moan sounded like it came up from the soles of his feet and she felt her core clench in need at the sound.

Following her slow, easy pace Hermione sucked and licked every inch of his neck and along his collarbone to the other side and repeated what she had already done. As she made her way across his other collar bone she slid her knees back slightly, dipping her head down to follow a line between his well-defined chest. Taking her time she took first one and then the other brown ringed nipple into her mouth and nibbled, listening for the pitches to his voice as he moaned or hissed to know what made him tense with need and what made him melt with pleasure.

Working her way slowly down his body she made sure to cover every inch of skin she could reach with her lips and tongue, keeping her hands locked to the side of the tub knowing it would drive him to distraction that she wasn't touching him with those as well. With a smile born of what little Slytherin she had inside of her, Hermione summoned her wand to her hand long enough to cast a charm she had researched and created for just a moment like this one. Mimicking the effects of the Gillyweed they had given Harry during the Twi-Wizard tournament, as she cast gills formed on the side of her throat that would allow her to breath under water.

With no warning at all of what she was doing, Hermione trailed her head under the water to continue to kiss and nibble along his skin. She could feel the vibrations as Severus said something to her but the water muffled his actual words. Not wanting him to stop her before she had a chance to really test her spell work, Hermione wasted no more time and opened her mouth wide as she slid as far down his length as she could without choking. Realizing that with the gills so far along her throat allowing her to breath, she opened her throat more and with very little effort she took the last of his length in, his hands flying to grip her hair as his moan echoed in the room loud enough that she heard it even under the water.

With a confidence born from that sound, Hermione took no prisoners in this moment and showed him no mercy. Wrapping her lips tightly around the base of his cock she pulled back up, sucking as she went and growing giddy at the way his entire body tensed and jerked in unexpected pleasure. Deciding it was her turn to take him hard and fast in her own way, Hermione slid her mouth back down without pause until she had swallowed his length once again.

Setting a rhythm that did not allow him to catch his breath or try to stave off his impending orgasm, Hermione took him speeding up to the precipice of pleasure within a few moments but just as he would have fallen over into ecstasy, she stopped moving, her mouth and throat holding him snugly as he trembled with suppressed release.

He felt the orgasm slid back down his spine and as if she knew he was no longer right on the edge of coming she slid back up and went right back to sucking and licking him until he thought the top of his head was going to come off when he finally released. She brought him one, two, three more times to that grinding, painful precipice of almost pleasure and with a feral growl, Severus had had enough and gripped her hair as he lifted his hips, pushing his length even deeper into her throat before he held her in place and took his own release from her mouth.

Hermione would have smiled if she had been able to do so. Pushing him to the point of losing his iron control made her giddy and her core throb with need. She couldn't wait for the payback this little bit of fun was going to bring. She knew he would want to return not only the pleasure but the aching torment as well and the Gryffindor in her cheered loudly at the very idea. Who knew foolish bravery also flowed over into sexual deviant for edging…surely not any of her classmates or lion-esque Professors? She moaned as the last pulse of his release slid down her throat and he released her hair to slide boneless deeper into the water.

Pulling her head out of the water and canceling the spell, Hermione wrung the water out of her hair and turned to lean back against him once more. His breathing was coming in panting gasps and his entire body seemed to be missing his bones and she couldn't help but smile. Though she did not have very much experience, she did have an active imagination and she was glad all of those daydreams had paid off in giving her ideas on how to please her wizard. She was going to give him a few minutes to recover and then she was going to start all over again. She wanted to make sure she got every single possible drop of enjoyment out of this time with him as she could.

Of course that thought and every other one scattered as he lifted his arms and palmed her breasts, his fingers finding her nipples with unerring accuracy and rolling them into even harder peaks. She bit her lip as her hips rocked forward, the pressure on her hardened nipples causing her to squirm in denied pleasure. Gripping the sides of the tub again to keep her nails from biting into his skin, Hermione closed her eyes and let herself drift away on the feelings just his hands on her skin could invoke.

As he rubbed and pinched, flicked and caressed, he ran his tongue along her neck, nibbling the skin as he went before sucking in one spot long enough to leave a slight pink mark on her skin. Keeping one hand stroking her desire through her breasts, he slowly let the other trail down her sternum, over her flat stomach to tangle in the crisp brown hairs at the juncture on her thighs.

With a taunting pace Severus rubbed back and forth over her lower lips, never quite putting enough pressure to feel any more than teasing caresses. With one hard tweak of her nipple, she moaned low in her throat and the sound went straight to his already recovering cock. Spreading her wide with his fingers he ran his middle finger up and down over her little bud and grinned as she tensed and rocked her hips into his hand to try to get more friction.

Knowing he was not going to have the patience to take his time once he got inside her again, Severus set a sedate pace, stroking her nipples one and then the other as he continued to rub her clit in slow, gentle circles before sliding down to caress inside her channel a few times only to repeat his movements. Her head was pushed into his shoulder as her lips rested under his chin and her moans were one continuous plea for more, her hips canting back and forth as her body begged for release.

Just as her movements began to turn frantic with need, her body begging as sweetly as her mouth for mercy, Severus wrapped his arm around her waist, lifted her up just enough to shift their legs so his were inside of hers and then slid her over him so that the head of his cock was pushing against her tight entrance. The slid in was a tighter fit, the friction a little more resistant with the bath water keeping her from being absolutely wet with her own juices. Her moan turned to a keening sound as he seated himself fully inside her.

"Ride me Hermione. I want to feel you take what you need from my cock."

Severus put his hands over her breasts again as he helped her sit up in his lap. As he rolled her nipples between his fingers she let her head drop back and she groaned. Planting a hand on each side of the tub for leverage, Hermione lifted herself up his length and with a circle of her hips she slowly lowered herself back down. The feeling of her wet silk channel caressing his velvet covered steel had them both hissing in pleasure.

She kept the pace tortuously slow, drawing out every up stroke as she squeezed her flesh around his and then circling her way back down. His hands left her breasts to grip her hips as his body started to tighten in anticipation of his next orgasm. Sliding both hands between her thighs, he gripped one of her inner thighs as he circled her bud, applying the exact pressure he knew would push her over the edge.

Within a few minutes her mind blanked on her plan to ride him slowly and sweetly to release as her own started to pool in her stomach. Leaning back so she could lie on his skin, Hermione rolled her hips faster and faster, his fingers strumming her clit just the way she enjoyed it. He murmured in her ear, calling her his good girl and telling her how amazing she felt wrapped around his cock. As his voice cracked on a wave of need, Severus gave himself to the pleasure, his words in her ear pushing her over the edge with a scream.

"Come with me Hermione. I want to feel you squeeze me so tightly with your release as I give you my essence."

* * *

She hummed as she stirred the soup she had put together. Severus was cutting a loaf of homemade bread to the right of her. After their little bath time session both of their stomachs had let out a growl and with laughter they had gotten out, dried off, and had been moving in and around each other as they cut and chopped vegetables and meat for the stew. It almost felt like helping him make one of his potions only this time the intimacy of the moment did not have to be contained.

As she walked by to drop in the carrots he had pulled her to him and nibbled on her bottom lip before delving into her mouth for an all-encompassing kiss. She had had to cut more carrots as she had dropped the ones already in her hands. He had stood before the stove just as she was now and been stirring the pot, one hand lightly sprinkling in a bit of salt. His back to her, she had been admiring the picture he cut of masculine grace when it occurred to her that she was allowed to touch him as she was craving. Stepping forward, she had wrapped her arms around him, one hand sliding up over his chest, the other sliding lower to pet his cock.

That move had led to her with her front pressed to his back, her hands in his pants as she gripped his hard length and brought him to orgasm. He had reached back and had his hand down the front of her pajama pants as well and within minutes she had had to lock her knees to not slide to the floor as she muffled her cry of release into his taunt back. Thankfully he had had enough mind at the beginning to turn the flame on the soup down.

Now as she brought over bowls and started to ladle the soup out for them to eat, her mind drifted to the dark thoughts she had not let enter her mind until this moment. So far her day had been wonderful. The sky outside was turning black as the sun set. She was pleasantly sore from all the attention her body had been given by Severus. In between the sex-capades they had talked about the end of the year, her plans for the future, and his own. He had given advice and brilliant insight to where she was considering going and the best way to achieve her goals and during the conversations they had discussed other topics of interest or that related to what they were already discussing.

She realized as he had leaned over her shoulder, using his long tapered fingers to turn her head so he could kiss her softly, that she had moved from fantasying about the man, to being enamored with him, and she was pretty sure she was one more perfect moment away from falling completely in love with him. That thought has scared her to her very core as she knew this was just a moment of release and enjoyment for him. He did not seem to have any plans for a long term relationship or commitment…especially after the two vows of forced servitude he had not only endured but manage to survive.

As they ate and talked, fed each other bites of bread and laughed, their eyes locked as often as possible, Hermione realized she was wrong. She was not one more moment away from falling in love…she was already tumbling into it with no chance to slow or stop the fall.

* * *

They had fallen asleep wrapped around each other and what felt like a very short time later she had woken to his body shaking, a moan of pain and fear escaping his lips. Knowing he was in the thrall of a nightmare and having dealt with her own dreams, Hermione murmured low assurances as she gently ran her hand over his cheek and along his neck. It had taken a little time but he had finally come awake, his eyes haunted with shadows of the past. Rolling over he had settled himself between her legs, his eyes locked on hers as she had welcomed him into her body.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and gently rubbing his chest, she had kept her eyes on his, knowing he needed the contact to ground his mind back into reality. He had taken her slow and deep, their breaths mingling in the space between them. As he pushed her over the edge he had followed, his lips taking hers to capture her sweet cries in his mouth and swallowing them down to drown the screaming still in his head. Rolling he had pulled her across his chest, one of her legs thrown over his as he held her tightly to him. Her even breathing had been a soothing song to his shattered soul and he found himself drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

Sometime later, he had no idea how long they had been sleeping, he woke to her ass pressed against his groin as he spooned against her back. His cock was very much awake and in appreciation of the warm, silky skin pressed against it and knowing she would not tell him no or deny him in any way, he had lifted her leg up and over his hips, angled his body just right, and slid back into her haven. She had come awake slowly and rolled right into a lazy orgasm, his name a whisper on her lips. He had continued to caress her deep, his strokes long and gentle as he let go of his worries and marveled at having a warm, willing, and beautiful witch in his bed.

With gentle circles to her quivering bud he pushed her over the edge a second time and allowed his body to follow her into oblivion. He fell back into a dreamless sleep with his softening cock still buried inside the little witch's body; his lasts thought…he did not want to let her go.

* * *

The sun peeking through the curtains woke Hermione. Being careful not to wake him, she turned over so that she could study his face. Of course as she did she came eye to eye with his captivating onyx eyes and she couldn't help the soft smile that formed on her lips. His answering one was just a slight tilt on one side of his mouth but the crooked smile made her heart melt.

"Good morning."

Brushing a lock of her wild hair behind her ear, Severus let his eyes roam over her face, savoring her sweet smile and gentle demeanor.

"Good morning Hermione. Did you sleep well?"

She giggled as she nodded, her eyes filling with mirth.

"When a certain potions master allowed me to sleep I did. How about you?"

Letting his hand slide down her side and over her hip, he pulled her closer to him with her leg sliding up over his hip. His morning erection was a complete shock to him and he watched as her eyes glazed over in acceptance and need as he rubbed the head back and forth along her slit, coating his skin in her nectar.

"Better than I ever have in my life."

Afraid she might be too sore after all the times he had taken her the day before, Severus started to pull his hips away from her when she whined with such a needful sound that his cock jumped in answer.

"Please Severus…I don't want you to go. Let me care for you this morning too."

Her words coupled with her small hands pulling at his hips to try to bring him against her shot straight through him like a bolt of fire. Rolling them over so he was cradled between her legs, Severus took her hand and dragged it between their bodies until he had her fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Lead me home then Hermione. Put me inside of you if that is where you want me."

Her breath hitched and seemed to freeze as he felt her entrance drip with desire. Stroking her hand up to the head and back down one time, she canted her hips for a better angle and led him into her body, keeping her hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he rolled his hips and stroked in and out of her a few times. Their voices blended together in a symphony of desire and pleasure as she let him go and wrapped her body around his as much as she could. Sliding his arms under her, he held her to him as he took her body with a strength and need that surprised and overwhelmed him.

As her release triggered his he buried his face in her hair and let the rush of ecstasy pour through him, a groan vibrating up from his chest and passed his lips. Kissing her along her neck and ear as he rocked in and out of her with shallow thrusts, Severus' fear welled up inside him as the words he wanted to utter stuck in his throat. Knowing if he didn't Gryffindor up and say it he may never have the chance again, he rolled to the side pulling her with him and held her close as he looked over her face.

Her eyes were closed as she basked in the aftermath of her orgasm and he knew he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Brushing the back of his fingers down her cheek caused her to lazily open her eyes. The soft smile she gave him made his chest feel like it was melting and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could speak.

"I know we agreed to just the one day and I know you said you were going to look for a flat today since you don't want to live with the other two of your trio and their current girlfriends. But I was wondering if maybe…"

His courage failing him as he saw flashes of Lily in his mind turning from him, Severus felt his walls start to slam shut, his occlumency coming to try to rescue him from the onslaught of pain. Her gentle hand on his face caused him to jerk his eyes back up to hers and her curiosity slowed the walls but the small spark of hope he saw so easily bared to him made him force his armor down. Trusting in that look and all of the other wonderful feelings she had given him thus far, Severus licked his suddenly dry lips and continued.

"It's just…I have never felt more at peace or content then I did in your arms last night or waking up to your smile this morning. Any man with half a brain would pray for a chance to have what you have given me yesterday and this morning and he would pray it lasted till the end of time. And I admit I can be a complete asshole most of the time but one thing I am not is stupid."

Swallowing as his heart climbed into his mouth, Severus closed his eyes and dropped his voice just above a whisper as he laid his heart out one last time.

"If you aren't adverse to the idea…I would like you to stay here…with me…instead of looking for your own place…"

The silence stretched out so much he couldn't help but open his eyes to look at her. Her face was almost unreadable for her and as he met her gaze she sat up pulling the covers with her to keep herself covered. He already missed the view of her golden skin and he felt his heart start to crack as he realized what as idiot he truly was. No witch as beautiful and smart as Hermione Granger would want him long term…Lily had proven that years ago. As he started to roll away from her to leave the bed, her gentle hand stayed his movement.

"Are you asking me to move in so you can have a warm body to enjoy and bury your pain and need in or are you asking me to move in because you want to see where this can go between us? Don't misunderstand me…I have very much enjoyed every single sexual pleasure you have taught my body and I have thoroughly enjoyed learning every single inch of yours."

"But in the long run Severus…I am not a girl who would be okay or thrive in an only sexual based relationship. As it is I am having a hard time keeping my heart guarded from falling off the cliff and completely in love with you. I don't think I would be able to continue holding back if I moved in with you and I can't afford to love you if you are unable or unwilling to love me."

Sitting up and turning to face her, his mouth opened and closed several times before he shook his head clear.

"What did you say?"

"Which part Severus…I said several things."

Reaching forward knowing his face held every bit of his disbelief he cupped her face in his hands as he looked back and forth between her eyes.

"Stop guarding your heart! I want it and you…all of you. I want to wake up with you in my bed every day; that smile on your face the first thing I see. I want to hold you and hear all about the day you had and tell you about mine. I want to cook meals together and burn them because I am too busy showing you how much I love you that food is the last thing on my mind. I want to get to know every single inch of you inside and out until I know your thoughts and can read your face and heart like my own. I want to bury not only my pain and need inside you but also my heart and soul and in time maybe even a son or daughter. I know it's fast and it seems completely insane but I don't want to live another day without you in it. Please stay Hermione…stay with me."

Her eyes glinted with gathering tears, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. He waited with barely concealed frustration as she looked back and forth between his eyes trying to gauge the truth in his words. As the first tear fell from her eyes she gave him a bright albeit watery smile and threw her arms around his neck as she pressed her entire body against him.

"Yes Severus…I'll stay with you and love you and share my life with you and if we get to that point…"

Pulling back she held his face in her hands as she let her heart go where it wanted to go…over the cliff into love for this strong, brave, broken man.

"I would be honored to be the witch you choose to bear your children and build your life with."

He knew the kiss was bruising as he pulled her to him and rolled them over. He knew he should try to be gentle as he ripped the covers from between them. In the end…he was Severus Snape…a known defected Death Eater who practiced some dark magic and was not at his core gentle or sweet but a raging inferno of anger and pain. The witch under him had said she wanted him fully and completely unbuttoned and when he finally let the fire free she would run to be first in his path to be burned to cinders. The only thing she missed…they were going to burn to ash together and he was going to give her every single part of who he was, starting with the beast she just released by giving herself to him.


	2. Update

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Just wanted to drop a line and let you all know what is going on. No the coven did not break up or anything. We are still going strong lol. I have figured out that I am so busy with all the things I do that I do not put my all into logging on to a second account like I should. I loved this idea but I miss getting emails when a review or PM comes in for me and I don't get back to you guys fast enough.**

**So I decided I would be moving all my stories to my account so that I can get the emails and as I update I will know right away if anyone asks me a questions I need to answer.**

**You can find the stories and re-follow/favorite them on my personal profile:**

_TempestEDashon_

**I have plans to add a sequel/epilogue to pretty much all of these as I have been asked for them multiple times. I am almost done with one of them already. I hope to see you all back on my personal profile and look forward to your comments on the updates as they come.**

**Always**

**Tempest (aka Dash)**


End file.
